La mémoire et l'oubli
by Nelja
Summary: Mes théories sur comment Ergo a perdu la mémoire. Angst, ErgoMonad, spoilers jusqu'à la fin ou pas loin.


_Ergo Proxy appartient au studio Manglobe. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers sur à peu près toute la série. Ergo/Monad, se passe bien avant le début._

* * *

Ergo est venu à travers les terres désertes, voyageant et détruisant au gré du vent comme un cyclone, porté par ses sentiments violents, aimait et haïssant la ville qu'il a créée et abandonnée, aimant et haïssant le monde en général et ceux qui en sont responsables.

Il arrive à Moscou presque par hasard, et bien sûr le Proxy de la ville se dresse contre lui.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" demande-t-elle.

Il pourrait la combattre, et il la tuerait probablement, mais il y a quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix, dans une main tendue presque imperceptiblement vers lui, qui lui fait penser que cette demande n'est pas une agression, qu'elle pourrait l'écouter vraiment.

Et ce sentiment-là, il ne peut pas le combattre, si peu habitué qu'il est, et il cède à sa demande, il lui raconte comment il a fui sa propre ville, dévoré par l'insatisfaction, comment il n'a plus connu un instant de paix depuis sans pour autant supporter l'idée d'y retourner.

Douce et forte, elle écoute le récit de sa fuite, sans le blâmer mais sans l'approuver non plus, rendant ses douleurs plus claires et plus douces au fur et à mesure qu'il les lui dévoile.

Monad, s'appelle-t-elle. Il découvre qu'il peut aimer quelque chose sans le haïr, et il pleure, il n'imaginait pas combien cela pouvait être bon.

"Oublie-les." dit-elle, "oublie les peines et les regrets. Je veux t'aider. Je peux prendre tous tes souvenirs tristes, je peux te donner la paix, si tu me laisses faire."

Quelque chose en lui se révolte "Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le droit..."

"Si tu gardes ces regrets," demandes-t-elle, "cela fera-t-il autre chose que de te blesser ? Cela pourra-t-il changer ta résolution ? Tu n'y retourneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?..."

Oui, il en était déjà certain avant, et il n'a jamais été plus fermement convaincu qu'il veut rester à Moscou jusqu'à la fin du monde.

"Pourquoi t'en encombrer, alors ? Et puis, je peux te les rendre quand tu le désireras..."

Il cède, il se laisse convaincre de lui laisser son malheur, parce qu'elle le veut et parce qu'avec elle, il lui semble indécent de porter la moindre tristesse.

* * *

Il y a parfois des choses qu'elle lui cache, des questions auxquelles elle ne lui répond pas.

Il sait qu'il lui a confié des souvenirs qui le faisaient souffrir, même s'il n'a plus aucune idée de leur contenu. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, en signe de reconnaissance, est respecter ses silences.

Quand une armée d'humains venus d'une ville nommé Romdeau attaque Moscou, elle lui dit qu'elle se battra seule, qu'il n'a pas à participer.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demande-t-il.

"Pour des raisons que tu as dû oublier." dit-elle, une onde de compassion dans ses beaux yeux. "C'est mon dôme, et c'est moi qui le défendrai."

(Ergo se demande parfois ce qu'il a vraiment dû oublier, s'il a eu son propre dôme un jour, si il a été entièrement détruit, peut-être)

"Rejoins juste un endroit sûr, où je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi, et j'y arriverai très bien toute seule."

Et lui, comme un imbécile, la croit.

* * *

Des humains paniqués courent dans les rues, tout est détruit, les bâtiments, les mécanismes ; des hommes qui vivaient heureux encore la veille pleurent la perte de leurs proches, et les larmes sont de mise partout où ne règnent pas la violence et la panique.

_Elle_ n'est plus là.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissé la protéger, ou au moins être tué avec elle ?

La solitude et le regret l'étranglent, le poignardent, la douleur est telle qu'il lui semble qu'il va peut-être mourir lui aussi. Et pourtant, il lui semble entendre encore _sa_ voix qui lui dit qu'il doit vivre. Il ne peut même pas se dire que c'est une hallucination... ou plutôt, c'est une hallucination, mais c'est aussi ce qu'elle lui dirait, il ne peut en douter.

Il n'est pas habitué à avoir des souvenirs sombres, il ne sait plus avoir des souvenirs joyeux de ce qu'il a perdu... Monad pensait bien faire, oh oui, en lui enlevant tout cela, mais elle l'a rendu incapable de ce que le plus insignifiant des humains souffre chaque jour...

Il va devenir fou. Ce vide bienheureux lui est nécessaire. Il va exploser.

Elle lui a accordé ce don une fois, plusieurs fois, sans jamais le lui cacher, alors il devrait comprendre comment elle a fait, n'est-ce pas, il devrait etre capable d'en créer une vague imitation...

Il redescend dans cette pièce maudite où il s'était caché, et commence à inscrire rageusement sur les murs tout ce dernire jour, ses mauvais choix, sa lâcheté, et tout ce qu'il hait, et cela marche, au fur et à mesure cela s'efface de son esprit, sans que toutefois disparaisse l'envie de pleurer.

Maintenant elle n'est plus là, et il ne sait plus pourquoi, et il souffre toujours. Il ne peut pas dire si c'est toujours autant - il a oublié - mais il ne peut toujours pas continuer à vivre.

Il ne veut pas la perdre, pourtant. Il pourrait graver dans la pierre chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses sourires, ils y resteraient pour l'éternité, et il pourrait oublier ce pour quoi il ne peut plus être heureux, mais il se trahirait plus que jamais.

Puis il se rappelle ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant de lui prendre ses souvenirs, quand il hésitait parce qu'ils étaient horribles, mais si importants. "Je peux te les rendre." Il ne les retrouvera plus jamais, maintenant.

Mais il se dit qu'il peut sans doute faire la même chose ici, pas abandonner ses souvenirs d'elle, non, juste les déposer un peu ici, et de toute façon ils seront plus en sûreté incrustés dans la roche que dans le souvenir de quelqu'un qui va pour se laisser mourir.

Il construit Amnesia dans un mélange de hâte et de soin, un auto-rave qui pourra retraduire ces souvenirs pour lui, quand il reviendra, quand il sera prêt.

Puis, assuré que rien ne sera perdu, il grave de rouge chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses impressions. Il y incruste précieusement chaque image d'elle, dans une folie d'amour et de destruction, et puis une fois qu'il a fini il grave encore tout ce qu'il déteste, sur lui, sur le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Quand il se relève il a oublié comment il a jamais pu faire ça, et regarde les murs avec incompréhension.

"Au revoir, maître." lui dit Amnesia. Il n'y fait pas attention.

* * *

Les gens courent dans des rues dévastées qu'il reconnait à peine, tout aussi peu que leurs cris, de désespoir, de colère, qui sait ?

Il ne sait pas où il est (Moscou, peut-être ?) ni ce qu'il fait ici, ni ce qui s'est passé.

Une femme appelle, dans son dos. "Vincent !" crie-t-elle. Il se retourne, indifférent, elle bafouille des excuses, au bord des larmes. "Pardon... Je croyais que..."

"Je suis peut-être Vincent." dit-il platement. "Je ne me souviens plus de rien."

Son regard est trouble, mais elle reprend. "Il faut venir. Il y a une colonne de réfugiés qui doit partir vers un autre dôme. Je les connais, ce sont des gens bien. Et ils ont des vaccins. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, et ils ne vont pas nous laisser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce sont les premiers souvenirs précis qui s'impriment dans son cerveau, ils devraient être importants ; pourtant au fond, il sent que cela ne signifie rien.

Et encore plus au fond, il ne le déplore pas.

"Je viens avec vous.", dit-il.


End file.
